Risk factors for pregnancy loss (antiphospholipid antibodies) and preterm birth (active lupus, prednisone dose, and hypertension) have been identified in 100 prospectively-followed lupus pregnancies. Current research focuses on the mechanism of preterm birth, including premature rupture of membranes, and immunomodulating effects of hormones (AFP, prolactin).